


Just to say I love you

by YouMeAtNope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, M/M, Phone Calls, Tumblr Prompts, ereri, i am satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMeAtNope/pseuds/YouMeAtNope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm calling just to say I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Eren." </p><p>"No, Levi," he whispered, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks as he held back a sob,<br/>"I'm so in love with you, never forget that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> And now I will try to break your hearts.  
> For anyone that wants to ask me about this fic, please feel free to go to my tumblr and send me a message. http://llawlietamane.tumblr.com

Eren's fingertips trembled as he reached out for his phone, his arm straining under the pressure as he reached out for the device and brought it close to him. He unlocked his phone, stared down at the wallpaper that flashed on his screen. It was him and Levi, their arms wrapped around one another. Levi was wearing his usual resting bitch face, and didn't seem too impressed that a photo was being taken, yet his arms were around Eren nether the less.

The brunette slowly pushed himself up, resting against the cool brick wall as he allowed his legs to lay out in front of himself. He sucked in a breath, drops of blood dripping from his fingertips and messing the screen as he opened up his contacts and searched for Levi's name. Once the necessary name was on the screen, Eren pressed down on the text, cellphone almost slipping from his damp palm as he held the phone to his ear and breathed into the receiver as he whispered,

"Pick up..."

 

He waited for the dial tone for a few moments before he heard a voice on the other end of the line, and a feeling of both relief and heart break coursed through his veins.

"Brat."

"Levi." He breathed. A smile small curled on Eren's paling lips as he cradled the device to his ear and allowed his head to rest against the brickwork. He meant to inhale, but instead, he let out a keening whine.

"What's wrong, Eren...?" Levi knew that Eren was up to something, that something wasn't right; but Eren drew his attention away from the concern and merely replied.

 

"I'm calling just to say I love you." Tears continued to slip down Eren's cheeks, collect on his jaw and drip off into his lap. He absentmindedly wiped his tears away as Levi replied,

"I love you too, Eren." After sucking in yet another breath, Eren slowly shook his head, tears still falling from his eyes as he pressed his hand to his chest, applying some pressure.

"No, Levi," he whispered, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks as he held back a sob, "I'm so in love with you, never forget that."

 

Levi merely frowned at his boyfriend's words, indefinitely confused. Hanji and Erwin both looked at Levi, both frowning as they   stared across at him with concerned expressions.

"I know you are, you shitty brat. I'm..." His voice dropped a few octaves as he whispered, "I'm in love with you too." The words made Eren smile further, and the brunette could only stand to close his eyes as he continued to hold the phone to his ear, fearing that he'd drop it. Levi would have asked Eren if he was drunk, but Levi knew he wasn't one for drinking. The raven haired male and a feeling in his gut that something was wrong - _just something._

"So, how are things going? How are Erwin and Hanji?" Eren's voice sounded crackly at this point, like he was holding the phone away from himself, or trying to cover up a sound.

"Things are okay, brat, I was thinking about coming home soon anyway."

Eren chuckled at that, soon pressing a hand to his mouth as his mouth filled with a metallic tasting liquid. The liquid started to flow from his mouth, and his laughter become gargled. He moved the phone away and coughed, doing his best to wipe the blood away as he murmured.

"Why, do you miss me?" Levi rolled his eyes at the younger man's question, and he soon snorted.

"Well, being with you would be much more entertaining than being here with these two losers."

 

"Hey!" Hanji and Erwin called simultaneously, only making Levi tsk and roll his eyes _again._

 

Levi leaned back in his chair, running his thumb across the side of his phone as he listened to Eren cough, feeling his heart thump painfully fast as he became even more aware of his boyfriend's current state. 

"You are okay, aren't you, Eren?" Levi asked, a concerned tone lacing his voice as he sucked in a breath and blinked slowly.

The brunette continued to wipe the blood from his chin, only gulping when he felt his own heart thump within his chest; and opened his mouth to cry out in pain, but nothing came out. He nodded frantically, bit the inside of his cheek and opened his eyes as he stared across at the devastation before him; mouthing a silent 'sorry'.

"I'm fine, just a little tired... Don't worry about coming home early, have some fun, you deserve it." A cough threatened to rise in his throat, and he covered his mouth, blood dripping through the gaps in his fingers.

The Frenchman frowned and leaned forward in his seat, staring down at the floor as he listened to Eren spitting blood onto the floor between his thighs. 

 

Eren pressed his hand harder against his chest, blinking back tears as he wheezed into the receiver,

"Maybe I should come home... It'll only take a few minutes for me to come home, I-"

"Levi... Baby... Please... It's okay, just stay there. I-" It was then that Eren ripped the phone away from his ear and vomited onto the floor, covering the mouth piece of the phone to cover the sound.

"Eren? Eren, what's wrong?" 

Eren spat a few times and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, leaning his head against his shoulder as he moved the phone back to his ear.

"Levi, I have to go. Promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay? I'll see you soon, shortie. I love you so, so much." 

 

Shortie... That seemed to be a name Eren used when he was trying to wangle his way out of a situation. Levi frowned further and looked up at Hanji and Erwin, trying to work out their expressions as he whispered,

"I love you more, bright eyes." Eren coughed once more, a weak and pathetic sound, and smiled again as his eyelids slowly began to droop. "Stay safe, shortie, I love you most." 

One more blink, one more smile and a series of Levi calling Eren's name over and over as Eren's hand fell to the floor, phone falling with it. Levi listened, and he listened, but no one answered. Erwin and Hanji watched as their once hard-faced friend fell apart before their very eyes. He burst into tears, pressed his hands to his eyes and sobbed his heart out.

 

Back at Levi and Eren's house, Eren Jaeger sat against a cold brick wall within their garage, blood covering a large proportion of his body, as well as the cool concrete beneath him as he drew his last breath with his lover's name falling from his lips.


End file.
